Chocolate Trouble
by Fullmetal chibi-chan
Summary: After a fight, Inuyasha follows Kagome to her time. Mrs. Higurashi gives him chocolates, unaware of the consequences. InuxKag


Hello peoples! I have not died, I am very much alive. Unfortunately, I have hit a rut in my story Shinjitsu no Jutsu.' I fear I am just not inspired to write about Naruto at the moment GASP!?!.

My passion for Inuyasha has sparked anew. I will very soon be releasing a new story. I'm not sure about a name, but I'll add the summary at the end of this One-shot. Let me know if you have suggestions. This story is just senseless fluff that popped into my mind in a snap, most likely produced by Valentines Day and overdosing on caramels.Sweat Drop

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, nor Street Fighter or any brand of chocolate. Oh but how I wish I did. I'd be rich and have all the chocolate anyone could handle. Even though I'm not such a big fan of it. (SCARY! Those words coming from a female!)

Chocolate Trouble

Kagome sat at her desk at home, sighing in annoyance. She felt like such a hypocrite, she spent hours trying to convince a certain egotistical dog eared teen to let her come home, and when she finally persuaded' him, she spent her time wishing she hadn't.

"I officially HATE homework!" She moaned in agony, as she tried to decipher her algebra homework, which looked more like hieroglyphics at the moment. Oh how she wished he would burst though her window like a knight in furry red armor and drag her back to his time. But no such luck, she had gotten into a huge argument with him, and by her analysis it would take an estimated 1 to 2 days for him to brave coming within 500 years of her, but that was just her guess.

What she didn't know was that the said hanyou was sitting in his favorite branch of the Goshinboku, wondering what his next move was. As he ran his hand down the smooth weathered wood of his branch, made shiny and level from decades of use, he shuddered thinking about yesterday. She had sat him in a tree and he had had the unfortunate luck of landing on a branch… Right between his legs.

He had confirmed a while later that he had been left with bruises and was still finding it uncomfortable to walk. He knew better than to fight her on going to her time, but he couldn't help it! She looked so darned cute when she got mad. He loved the way her nose wrinkled and her mouth would draw into a pout, her scent flared and the blood rushed into her cheeks. Out of his many years of life, she was the only one, the only human to ever stand up to him, to look him straight in the eyes and defy him. The only one since his mother.

He couldn't help finding this girl from the future fascinating. She treated him like a person, not like an animal. Even in his lowest of low, when he had transformed into the beast he was deep down, she was unafraid, even more, she had kissed him in that form to save him. For as long as he could remember, humans and demons alike had called him worthless, unworthy of the air he breathed and by all right and reason, should be six feet under, and yet he was still here and she was kind and gentle.

She showed him a compassion that he had not seen since his mother's death. It irked him; he couldn't understand why she was so nice to him. He expected every morning when he woke up that she would suddenly see the light and call him a useless half breed and turn against him. He feared it.

True, Kikyo had shown him benevolence, but he could feel the truth from her, her hate for demons. A hate that had been bred into her, thus why she insisted that he become a human. Even then he knew how absurd it was for him to become human. Not only would it have left him weak and undefended, but she might have left him for another man afterward, taking advantage of her newfound freedom from the jewel.

Then what would he have done? He hadn't thought it through, only because he knew the truth would have probably been too horrible for him to comprehend and he only wanted to be accepted and loved. So much he had confused friendship and duty with it.

He had tried not to become too attached to Kagome for fear of a similar fate falling upon her, but it had proved impossible. Through all his efforts, she had still found a place in his cold, hardened heart. He looked over to her window, seeing her collapsed on one of her books in mental exhaustion.

Serves her right!' He thought maliciously "Keh!" The hanyou snorted indignantly. He didn't hate her, no, he knew this time he loved her. It felt different than when he was with Kikyo. She had never frustrated him so much, made him blush nor excited him as Kagome did. He couldn't escape her; she even haunted his dreams Countless mornings he had woken up only to realize he was in desperate need of very cold water, all because of her. All of him yearned for her, demon, human; both sides agreed that she was the one he wanted, he was just too chickenshit to admit it.

"Yo! Inu-oniichan! What are you doing up there?" a young boy's voice came from below. Inuyasha looked down at Souta, the slightly annoying 5th grader and Kagome's little brother. For some weird reason the kid seemed to think he was a hero. Deep down he was jealous of the kid. He was loved by his older sibling and they got along well, while the only memories he had of his older brother were that of abuse and hatred.

Inuyasha hopped down from his spot and landed perfectly in front of Souta, while trying not to wince from the pain in his groin.

"What is it kid?" He asked, cocking his head to one side and shoving his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

"What were you doing up there? C'mon in, Kagome's studying." Inuyasha merely shrugged and followed the kid, grateful to have an excuse to be in the house. Souta dragged him into the house. Kagome's mother greeted him sweetly. Another mystery to him; He dragged her daughter away constantly, jeopardized her academic future, which seemed very important in this time, and make her cry, not to mention he's a foul mouthed half-demon, yet she treats him like a family friend they've known all their lives. It seemed the only one in this family that seemed to be treating him normally was their delusional grandfather who had no spiritual power whatsoever, though he believed he did and took every chance he had to slap sutras on him and pelt him with unknown substances his nose couldn't even decipher. His only conclusion was that the people in this time's brains were broken in some way or another.

"Would you like something to eat or drink dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him as she spooned a glob of mush onto a shiny pan, which turned out to be cookies. He looked at her and shrugged, in truth he hadn't eaten in about a day and a half, but being demon, it didn't bother him much. Kagome's mother handed him a drink in a can, the kind Miroku liked, from the freg, or whatever they called it.

He snapped open the top, enjoying the bubbly sensation in his mouth. A picture of a man he hadn't noticed before caught his eye. He looked very much like Souta and Kagome, the same compassionate smile and kind eyes. He assumed it must be their father, who had never seen nor heard about. He had wondered once or twice where Kagome's father was but never asked, knowing he might open up some wounds that didn't need to be picked at. He knew from experience just how bad that was.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's mother unwrap a small object from a foil wrapper. The sweet scent invaded his nose, immediately piquing his curiosity. It was brown and egg shaped no bigger than the size of half his pinkie. She plopped it into her mouth and a smiled. She looked at the inquisitive half-demon and grinned.

"Do you want one?" she asked politely, holding out one to him. He gingerly took it in his hand and unwrapped it. He inspected it closely.

"It's chocolate." She told the confused teen, "You eat it." Taking that as an okay signal, he shoved it in his mouth. He was instantly bombarded with wonderful sugariness as the candy melted on his tongue. It made his mouth a bit dry as he rolled it around, but otherwise, it was absolutely amazing.

"You like it?" she smiled and pointed to a bowl filled with little foil covered chocolate eggs. "Help yourself, there's a lot more where that came from." He nodded, trying to cover his excitement. As she turned to get back to her baking, he grabbed a large handful and put them in his haori for safe keeping for later and one more to eat at the moment, as he enjoyed the new scent of baking cookies.

He only wondered, where in the world did this woman come from and why men didn't line up at her door for her? She was as amazing as her daughter though in a motherly way. Souta, meanwhile, had been setting up a videogame and now came to fetch his hero to challenge him to a battle of Street Fighter.

Inuyasha and Souta spent at least three hours playing, all the while; Inuyasha was plopping little chocolate eggs in his mouth. In the end, Souta had ended up with 22 wins and 8 losses, leaving his hero in the dust when it came to virtual reality which had annoyed Inuyasha a bit, who stated that if the fights had been real, Souta would have gotten his ass kicked, which they both knew to be true. Even so, Souta couldn't help gloating a bit.

It was around 9:00 P.M when Kagome finally came from her room to grab a glass of milk and a couple of cookies her mom had been baking. Ever since she caught a whiff of them earlier, she hadn't been able concentrate, distracted by the thought of warm sugar cookies melting in her mouth. Souta had gone to bed, leaving Inuyasha to entertain himself, which had been good, since his eyes hurt from the TV and all its bloody graphics of characters mutilating each other.

Kagome was surprised to see him on the couch. She hadn't noticed that he had been in her house all along and hadn't expected him back so soon after she had injured' him. Then again she should have noticed Souta hadn't been pestering her.

What confused her most was that he was asleep. She would have expected to see him torturing her poor cat Buyo. She looked at him closely, leaning over the couch. Only then, while he was sleeping did she ever notice how young he really was. He was probably only a bit older than her, but when he was awake he looked much older, though acted like a child sometimes. His face told her one thing above his handsomeness and strength, it told her, though subtly, he was a boy forced to grow up into a man much too soon. She couldn't believe how innocent he looked at that moment, like a child.

She felt a slight pain in her heart, knowing how horrible it must have been for him to be alone, and no family other than a brother who wants nothing more than to see him dead. She wondered how old he was when his mother had passed. From what she saw from the vision of the unmother, he couldn't have been much older than five, younger than Shippo.

She let her hand glide across his cheek, gently moving the hair from his face. Poor thing' She thought solemnly, You must have suffered so much, with nobody to help you.' She noticed his face was a bit hot, but shrugged it off and headed back up the stairs to her room, but not before whispering goodnight to him.

Kagome awoke squinting at the sunlight coming through her window.

"Who put the sun on extra-bright?" She grumbled and got out of bed, stretching her body. She looked around her room, perplexed at the fact Inuyasha wasn't staring at her, or even in the room. He usually got up at the crack of dawn, and she couldn't even fathom the idea of him sleeping in.

She headed downstairs to catch Souta heading off for school and her mother in her nightgown, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning, mom" she greeted, "Where's Inuyasha? It's not like him to sleep in." Her mother pointed to the couch in the living room. Kagome could tell by her mother's face that she was confused too, perhaps even worried.

"I tried to wake him up for breakfast but he seemed so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to do it. He seemed a little feverish too." Her mother explained. Kagome went over to where he was sleeping and pulled the blanket off of him, assuming her mother had put it on him last night. She gasped, and her mother walked briskly toward her and had the same reaction. The hanyou was almost as red as his haori and the couch was soaked with sweat. Immediately, Kagome's mother grabbed a thermometer from the kitchen and put it in his mouth. Kagome could feel the heat coming off of him in waves.

"Oh my, 104 degrees!" Kagome's mother exclaimed, "We need to get him out of these clothes." Kagome pulled off his haori and inner shirt while her mother grabbed a bag of ice. Kagome was shocked to see his fingers, arms, toes, neck, everywhere twitching every so often.

"Mom! Something is really wrong with him!" She yelled to her, panicking slightly. Kagome saw his eyes open and heard him groan loudly, painfully. Her mother put the ice to his forehead. She could hear his heart beat, just being next to him, which scared her even more.

"Inuyasha dear, where does it hurt?" she asked. He indiscernibly moaned in reply. Kagome knew this was bad, he could take a hole through the abdomen and skip around, right as rain, but he couldn't even speak in full sentences now.

Kagome's mother looked to her, "We need to cool him off, fast." She hooked her arms under his, picking him up by the shoulders. "We need to get him in the bath." Her daughter nodded and grabbed his legs. It was surprising how heavy he was for how slim he was, though muscle does weigh more than fat. They somehow managed to get him up the stairs and into the bathtub. Kagome put the water on as cold as she could and her mother went down to grab ice to put in the water, turning it off once the tub was full.

"Inuyasha? Can you speak?" she asked, the anxiety starting to set in, tears welled up in her eyes as she feared that he may die. He looked at her in confusion, Why is she crying?' he though inquisitively. Suddenly she saw his stomach convulse and he gagged a few times. She used the strength she had left to pull him over the toilet and winced as he vomited violently.

She pulled his hair out of the way, trying not to look at the contents of his stomach. After he seemed done, she helped him back into the tub, wiping off his mouth, and then flushing the toilet. Her mother had come back with ice and poured it into the water.

"Poor thing." Her mother said softly, and Kagome nodded. "I wonder what did this to him." She asked out loud. A sudden gasp came from her mother, and she looked terribly guilty all of the sudden.

"Oh my, It's all my fault!" she cried in horror, "I gave him chocolate last night! I didn't know he reacted like a dog though." Kagome looked at her mother in shock; she had never even thought about that.

"How much did you give him mom?" Wondering how much it would take to make him this sick. "Only one piece." She said "He must have gotten more afterward, I told him he could have as much as he wanted." Inuyasha moved slightly in the tub, trying to get comfortable.

"I feel like death warmed over…" He moaned in agony, "What the hell happened to me?…" Kagome dabbed a wet towel on his forehead. "You O.D.ed on chocolate."

"Kill me now…Please… I feel like shit, with an extra helping of crap…" Kagome's mother couldn't help but laugh, he must be feeling a bit better to be making snide comments.

"Come on," Mrs.Higurashi said, helping him up and wrapping him in a towel. She helped him limp over to Kagome's room and told him to put on a pair of boxers, which she had pulled out of one of Souta's drawers, which were too big for him. He collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. Kagome and her mom stood outside the room.

"I'm going to go to the store for medicine and groceries. You can call me if there's an emergency." Her daughter nodded and walked into the room to see a sleeping hanyou. Damn, he looks good' was the first though on her mind as her eyes took in the sight of a half naked, well toned teenage dog boy on her bed. She sat on the bed next to him. The twitching had stopped and his heartbeat had slowed down, thankfully. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, the only thing worse than never eating chocolate, was loving it and knowing it can kill you.

She looked down at him, hardly believing the man who had saved her life countless times, risked his life and stayed by her in the worst of times, and yet now here he was , brought down by a couple bites of chocolate, okay more than a couple, but still it was astounding. Her big strong hanyou was sick. WAIT, my hanyou? I'm beginning to sound like Kouga!' She blushed an unhealthy shade of red and scooted closer to him. She had known for a long time she was in love with him, but knew how he felt about Kikyo and tried to choke down her feelings and tears, but it didn't stop her from wishing for what she couldn't have.

She gathered her courage and lay down next to him, running her fingers through one of his beautiful silver forelocks. That had been a mystery to her for a long time. She had always wondered how in the world he kept his hair so beautiful! He was any woman's dream. He was strong, handsome, rugged, had beautiful hair and nails, and would give his life to stand up for what's right. She decided to do something she'd been yearning to do for a long time. She moved close to him, letting her lips touch his cheek softly.

"'Gome?..." He muttered softly as he came to, causing her to blush even darker than his haori, being caught next to him like this. She scrambled to sit up, hoping he was too sick to know she had kissed him, but in her rush, she lost her balance and fell off the bed. Or at least would have if not for two strong arms wrapping around her. She flushed in embarrassment, being so close to him. He looked at her with a bemused look on his face as he touched his two forefingers to his cheek. Kagome's blood froze; he knew she had kissed him!

"Why did you do that?" he asked weakly. She gulped, trying to make an alibi, but drew a blank.

"Uhh, no reason really...Heh heh…" she laughed nervously. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't just kiss someone for no reason…Why did you do it?" He wanted an answer from her.

"I dunno, I just wanted to I guess." She replied meekly. He shrugged and decided to let the subject drop, he was already hurting enough and really didn't wish to get sat at the moment.

"Why were you crying?" He questioned the poor girl. Kagome looked him in the eyes, brown meeting amber.

"I was so worried. I thought you might have gotten worse and died." She told him, tears welling up once more. He only keh'ed indignantly.

"Like I could be killed by a couple of sweets, Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms to further emphasize his point. He looked to see only her worried face; her eyes were glistening with tears. His expression softened dramatically. His clawed hand came up, caressing her cheek, as he reflected her worried appearance.

"You were really worried, weren't you?" He asked gently. She nodded and put her hand over his, pulling it down and holding it with both of hers.

"Of course I was. You looked so sick! You couldn't even speak in full sentences! I didn't know chocolate was toxic to you like it is to regular dogs." A silence fell between them as her pulled her into his arms with the hand she'd been holding onto. She gasped in shock but only for a second, then laid her head on his bare shoulder, Taking pleasure in the feeling of his beating heart and rhythmic breathing. He was still hot from fever, but had cooled down a lot since before.

"Sorry… I guess I shouldn't have eaten so many." He told her with a hint of embarrassment.

"I'm just glad you're alive" She whispered into his shoulder. She loved the way he smelled, like a man, not overpowering or nasty, but wild, natural like. She felt him pull her away from him a bit and use his thumb to push up her chin. Before she could process what was going on, his lips descended onto hers. A shock rushed through her body, and her insides seemed melt like butter. She felt his arms wrap around her and she wrapped her's around his shoulders. She'd never been kissed like that; it was sweet, soft, gentle and slow. She couldn't tell how long they had kissed and didn't care as she buried her hands in his hair. She was disappointed when the kiss ended, but their need for oxygen was slightly more important than their need to make out. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to read him but to no avail.

"Why did you do that." She asked, wanting to know, did he love her? Or was he thinking she was Kikyo? But instead of an answer she got a conceited grin. He lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering, "Dunno, guess I just wanted to."

She looked at him with disbelief. "That's not fair!" she said resentfully, "I only kissed you on the cheek! You make out with me and you won't even give me an explanation!" She looked down and Inuyasha could smell the salt of tears. He lifted her head up and saw her tears running down her face. "You were thinking of her weren't you?" She sniffled. He shook his head feverently.

"No!" he barked as he pulled her into him once more, "I kissed you. Not Kikyo, you Kagome." He sighed softly. "Haven't you realized how different you two are? Kikyo is cold; she didn't like me for who I was, but for what I could give her. Freedom from the jewel, so she could be a regular woman. Even so, she could have left me afterwards for someone else, but I didn't care." He paused, thinking of how to voice what he meant. "Loneliness truly is the worst type of torture. It makes you do irrational things to escape from it." Kagome looked up at him with empathy, waiting for him to continue.

"Kagome, your warm, caring. You're the only person since my mother to see me for who I am, not just what I am. You've never asked me to change into something I'm not or made me feel unworthy of anything, like I'm worthless." Her brow furrowed in confusion. Why would he ever be more unwanted than anyone else? Why, because he was a half demon? Because his mother had loved a demon? How many times must he have been told that he was nothing, that he was weak and unneeded? It made her so mad to think anyone could be that heartless.

"Kikyo made me feel happy for the first time in a very long time… longer than your mothers age. I liked her, true, but I confused friendship with love. When I'm around you…I dunno, it feels different. You make me feel happy, wanted..." He had been blushing, but at that moment it intensified. "…Loved…"

Kagome's blush matched his as their gazed into each others eyes. She needed to ask him.

"Are you still going to hell with her?" He sat silent for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No… If I died with her, her soul would only go to you, leaving me to rot forever. I'll stay with you. My only duty to her is to avenge her. Which I will, but I will live for you." That was all he needed to say, she smiled and hugged him tight, murmuring, "I love you…" He smirked slightly whispering "I love you, Kagome…" Back to her. Both blissfully content in each others arms.

Kagome's mother came home about 30 minutes later to find her daughter in her room, snuggled comfortably in the arms of her hanyou hero. She giggled girlishly, wondering how long it would be until she had dog-eared grandchildren.

After a couple of days of resting, Inuyasha was freed from the Higurashi's woman's constant care. To tell the truth, he kind of liked being cared for. The last time he had anyone care like this for him was when he was a whelp, in his mother's care. He especially liked the nights, being able to snuggle with a beautiful, sarcastic, sometimes abusive girl. Though he would never admit it, he liked to cuddle with her, take in her scent and of course, kiss her.

He was almost sad to have to go home. Almost. He had missed the green meadows of his time and would never miss the pollution in hers. Sango and Miroku definitely noticed a difference in them. They saw them walking hand in hand, sleep closer, and Inuyasha was just nicer all around, though Shippo didn't take losing his snuggle buddy well. It was a good change, one they had been expecting for a long time. And Inuyasha vowed to never ever eat chocolate again, no matter how amazingly good it was.

_Owari_

A/N: Yay! One-shot! This is the longest thing I've ever written! I'm so proud! True it isn't the best but I tried! Excluding fever; muscle spasms and intense vomiting are symptoms of chocolate poisoning in dogs.

This is InuyashaluvskagomeForever/ FullmetalChibichan!

Bye-Q!!! (Bonus points if you get this )

Upcoming story

No title yet

Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight of epic proportions (Yeah I know, Cliché.) When he doesn't come back for her, she begins to worry. What will happen when she finds Inuyasha as a five year old and no memory of them and who did this to him?


End file.
